


Sunrise

by DangerouslyHappy



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, mentions of hanging, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: Vin Tanner was finally caught now he waits for his last sunrise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sunrise

**Sunrise  
**

Eight days to go,

Eight days 'til I see the sunrise,

The last sunrise in my life,

Out there in the street I'll be watching it,

When the door falls open,

It'll be the last thing I see in my life.

Seven days to go,

Seven days 'til I see the sunrise,

My friend you must be crazy,

You can't do that,

If you do you might as well count with me,

Count with me to our last sunrise.

Six days to go,

Six days 'til I see the sunrise,

You still insist that you can do it,

You still say you'll do it just so I can see another sunrise,

You need to get some sleep my friend you look beat,

I know you'll be back tomorrow I'll see you then.

Five days to go,

Five days 'til I see the sunrise,

They won't let you back today and you're mad,

They let the preacher in to see me,

He told me to repent and confess to my sins,

He doesn't hold a candle to ol' Josiah.

Four days to go,

Four days 'til I see the sunrise,

They let you back today,

I think you're crazy for telling me that,

You don't need to do that for me my friend,

How long will you last without me?

Three days to go,

Three days 'til I see the sunrise,

The boys just got here, you say,

They're willing to help you I can tell in your voice,

Please my friends; my brother's you mustn’t,

I can see in your eyes though, you're not going to let me go.

Two days to go,

Two days 'til I see the sunrise,

Buck just came in and told me that you got drunk last night,

What are you trying to do my friend?

I'm not gone yet,

Can't you see I need you to think logically once more?

One day to go,

One day 'til I see the sunrise,

You got arrested last night,

Drunk 'n Disorderly conduct they said,

But I know that you just want to spend this time with me,

Cowboy please listen to me!

The day has finally come,

The day of my last sunrise,

I see you in the crowd,

They let you out this morning,

I can feel your eyes on me as I look toward the sunrise,

Cowboy please, please don't do something stupid.

Down the street they come,

They're horses are lathered and breathing hard,

I hear one of them shout, "Stop!"

My eyes are torn from the sunrise so I can watch them,

Judge Travis! But how did he know?

"Stop," he says, "You're hanging an innocent man."

You sit down next to me,

"So how does it feel?" you ask,

I look at you and sigh, "Better than I thought it would," I say,

You grin at me and laugh,

"Did you think I would actually stand there and watch you hang?"

"No cowboy, I knew you wouldn't."

I look around the room,

There's only the seven of us in here now,

Everyone left when we came in, even the bartender,

I lift my glass as I catch everyone's eye,

"Here's to you my friends, my brother's,"

I see the tears in your eyes as you lift your glass to touch mine.

"To friends and to brother's," you say,

As you raise your glass to your lips I see the tear fall down your cheek.


End file.
